


you give me temptation

by spacejame



Series: james does kinktober [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejame/pseuds/spacejame
Summary: “Don’t look away, kitten,” he says, his voice a rough growl, and Connor struggles to keep his eyes open.---day four: spanking, mirror sex, spit-roasting, dacryphilia (crying)





	you give me temptation

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so ashamed. this is bad and rushed and just ghfhghdf but i wanted to get it posted. even though it's three days late. :')
> 
> thanks to [maximized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximized/pseuds/maximized) for the idea for HK900's name!
> 
> (title is from "side to side" by ariana grande & nicki minaj)

Watching himself get fucked is a surreal experience, Connor thinks distantly. For example, he never would have guessed that his face gets so red when he’s choking on Lex’s thick cock, or that his eyes get glassy whenever Hank slams into his prostate. He wouldn’t have thought that he looked like such a wanton _whore_ while his partners are taking him, but that’s the truth of it. His hair is damp with sweat, his hands shake as he holds onto the sheets with a white-knuckled grip, and he can’t tear his eyes away from the reflection in the mirror.

Hank’s broad palm comes down with a sharp smack, hard enough that it _hurts,_ layering another stinging handprint over the reddened curve of Connor’s ass. Connor jerks, his cry muffled around Lex’s cock. His eyes roll back in his head, but Lex fists a hand in his hair, tugging harshly.

“Don’t look away, kitten,” he says, his voice a rough growl, and Connor struggles to keep his eyes open.

It had been Hank’s idea, initially. To fuck Connor in front of a mirror so he could see what he looked like. Connor isn’t comfortable with having pictures taken of him in a sexual context, so Hank and Lex had decided on _this._ Getting a full-length mirror, fucking the life out of Connor, and forcing him to watch every second of it.

Lex’s fingers twist in Connor’s hair, holding his head in place as he fucks his mouth. Hank’s hands frame Connor’s hips, pulling him back onto his cock, thrusting in every time Lex pulls out. It’s a perfect rhythm, something only his two android boyfriends could achieve, and Connor can hardly breathe with how fucking incredible it feels. He scrabbles at the sheets, tears tracking down his cheeks and blurring his vision.

Connor is aching, his neglected cock throbbing, leaking all over the sheets. He lets out a pitiful little whine as Hank’s thick, curved cock splits him open, hitting his prostate on every thrust with unfailing accuracy. Desperate, he turns his gaze upward, catching Lex’s eyes and giving him his best pleading look.

Slowing his rhythm but leaving his cock buried in Connor’s mouth, Lex strokes Connor’s cheek, his LED pulsing soft pink. “Do you want something, baby boy?” he asks, thumb rubbing over the spot in Connor’s cheek where his dick is causing it to bulge.

As much as he’s able, Connor nods, hands curling into fists. _Please,_ he begs silently, _please, please._

“Hank?” Lex says, and Hank slows, too. “I think Connor would like to come.”

_Yes, yes, yesyesyes—_

A strong hand wraps around Connor’s cock, and he sobs, more tears spilling out of his eyes. Lex catches a drop on his thumb, caressing Connor’s cheek, and the sheer adoration in his expression, combined with Hank’s rough, slick hand jerking him off, is enough to push Connor over the edge in mere seconds. He comes embarrassingly fast and _hard,_ his orgasm punching through him like he’s been struck by lightning, his scream muted by the thick length in his mouth as he spills into Hank’s hand and all over the sheets.

Everything after that is a little bit of a blur. Connor slumps, exhausted, as Hank and Lex hold him up, bringing themselves to completion soon after. He drifts in and out of consciousness as they clean him up, bathing him and rubbing lotion on his thoroughly-spanked ass, wrapping him up in blankets and pressing tender kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

“I love you,” Connor mumbles, on the edge of sleep, holding Hank and Lex’s hands tight.

Hank kisses his hair. “We love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [space-jame](http://space-jame.tumblr.com) or on twitter @cyberlifetwink !! i’d love to scream about dbh with you guys


End file.
